Wawanakwa High
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: After Zoey moves to a new town, she goes to Wawanakwa High, where all the drama starts. She meets Carly, a sweet and kind girl, Heather, the queen of mean and the most popular girl in school, Sierra, one of Heather's minions that will do anything she says, and Lindsay, the lovable blonde who is dumb enough to think Heather is nice. As Zoey's popularity grows, Heather has to stop it
1. Welcome to Wawanakwa High

Chapter 1:

Zoey's POV:

I grabbed my red backpack and walked out the door. I'm 16 years old, and starting at a new High School, Wawanakwa High. Of course, my Jr Year, I move to a new school, yay me! I noticed a girl with Strawberry Blonde Hair and teal dyed ends walking the same direction as me, towards school. Thank goodness the school was only a few blocks away, so I could walk. Even though I had my learners permit, I really didn't want to get lost.

"Hi, I'm Zoey," I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Carly, are you new?" She asked smiling

"Yea, I'm from Toronto , I really like it here!" I said.

We walked to school talking about what to expect at Wawanakwa High.

"So we have the geeks, Cody and Harold, the athletes, Jo, Brick, Lightning, Alejandro, and Tyler, and our group, me, you, Mike, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan," she said naming off the cliques of the school.

"What about the popular girls and the cheer leaders?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't want to get in their way, Lindsay is the dumb blonde, one of the cheer leaders, then there is Sierra, the really nice girl that also does cheer, Dakota, the fashionista who is always wearing the hottest trends that does cheer, and the queen bee, Heather, the queen of the school, Prom Queen every year, Straight A student, Cheer Captain, and pretty much the boss of everything," Carly said.

As we arrived at the school, I opened the doors to find a huge crowd of yelling kids trying to get to their lockers. After 10 minutes, I found my locker and put in the combonation, 18-07-30 and it opened. I found 4 large books that read Math, English, Chemistry, and History. I sorted my stuff and soon 3 girls, one with purple hair in a braid and wearing a lime green tank top and jeans, another with blonde hair just at her waist wearing a sleeveless teal shirt and a white skirt, and the last one had raven hair in a ponytail with a red shirt and dark shorts.

"So, you're the new girl," the Raven haired girl said,"You'll last for a day here,"

I shut my locker and the bell rung. I took out my school map and walked around the hallways trying to find my classes. First I had Chemistry. I walked in the door and sat next to a girl with Brown hair just at her shoulders and a grey tank top.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, I guess we're lab partners," she said shaking my hand

"I'm Zoey, it's nice to meet you," I said smiling.

The class went by fast and soon the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and went to Math. I walked in and sat next to Carly. We had taken notes and did our homework in class. Then the bell rung and Carly led me to a table in the shade. Then a girl with Black and Teal hair sat by us. Then Courtney came along with a boy with Black hair and a bright green mowhawk. Finally a boy with brown hair, a green shirt, and jeans came and sat next to me.

"Guys, this is Zoey, she's new here," Carly said.

"I know her, she's my lab partner!" Courtney said.

After we talked for a while longer, the bell rung and I went to my next class, History. I got back inside and put my locker combination in and grabbed my stuff. When I closed my locker, I saw the raven hair girl again, applying probably her 20th coat of lipgloss. Then it hit me, her locker was right next to mine. This was going to be a long school year.

ll So what do you think so far? I made Heather's locker next to Zoey's on purpose, for more drama :) I'll try to have a new chapter up as often as possible with school and all that crap, so enjoy Chapter 1 and I'm about to start chapter 2 ll


	2. Dodgeball

Chapter 2

Zoey's POV:

The day went by pretty fast, I had History with Mike and English with Heather and Lindsay. My elective class was cooking and that was with Dakota and Duncan. Finally my last class, PE was with Heather, Dakota, Gwen, Carly, Trent, and Mike. We played dodge ball and my team was Heather, Gwen, Trent, Mike, Lightning, and Courtney. The other team was Duncan, Jo, Lindsay, Sierra, Carly, and 2 other girls I hadn't met yet.

I threw the ball and it hit Lindsay and Sierra so they were out. Then Trent got hit by Jo. Heather hit Carly and one of the girls I hadn't met yet. I hit the other girl I didn't know. Then one by one, everyone on my team got hit except for me and Heather.

"Ready Red?" she asked smirking.

"Um, I think," I answered with uncertainty

The other team only had Jo and Duncan, so it was 2-2. Jo threw the ball and I dodged it. Heather caught it behind me and Jo was out, all we had left was Duncan. I grabbed a ball and passed it to Heather. She threw it and Duncan caught the ball. Now I was alone on the court. I dodged everything he threw at me until I decided it was him or me, obviously he would be out sooner or later. I grabbed a ball and threw it at him. He couldn't react quick enough and I hit him.

My whole team cheered for me as they lifted me off the ground. Then the bell rung and we all ran to change in the locker room. I went into my PE locker and I ran out the door.

"That was really good Zoey! Here, text me later," Carly said giving me a slip of paper. I pulled out my phone and put her number in my contacts. As I started walking away, I saw a poster on the gym wall. It read 'Do you want to be the best of the best? Then join cheer! Tryouts are this Thursday, so don't be late!'

I walked home with the paper in my hand thinking about the tryouts. I could become Heather's friend and be in the popular group. I thought about tryouts for a while until someone texted me. It was Carly. We texted for a while until it was 10:00. I put down my phone and fell asleep.

ll Sorry this chapter is shorter, in the next chapter I'm jumping to Thursday for the cheer tryouts, It will be awesome! Lots of drama! ll


	3. Cheer Screw Up

Chapter 3

Zoey's POV:

Before I knew it, it was Thursday. I grabbed my bag from my PE locker and headed to the Gym. When I walked in, I saw about 20 girls in a straight line watching the cheerleaders. They were forming a pyramid and of course, Heather was on the top. Then she jumped up and 5 girls on the bottom caught her. The music stopped and everyone clapped.

"Alright, it's time for the quiz to see if you're worthy to be on my cheer team," Heather said walking to a small desk and she sat there. A line of girls formed at the end of the desk as she started asking questions. I heard her ask what clothes are a must in the winter, what can a girl never leave at home, and who their boyfriend is. But I don't have a boyfriend!

As the line started moving, I was almost next. There were only 5 spots available on the team, 4 girls were given uniforms, so there was one spot left. I walked to the desk as she started to quiz me.

"Favorite boy band," she asked.

"One Direction," I answered.

"Smart answer, Worst Fear," Heather replied.

"Bad Hair Days!" I answered with fear in my eyes.

"Wow, so far perfect score!" she said smiling

The questions went on and I answered each one correct, until the last question came, who my boyfriend was. I had to come up with a quick lie. Then a teen boy with tan skin and lime green eyes walked in.

"There he is, my boyfriend is right there," I said pointing to him.

Heather turned around and saw I was pointing to him. I expected her to turn around and say that I was on the team, but instead she looked at me, tears starting to pour into her eyes. She got up and ran to the boy.

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME?!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about Heather?" he asked.

"I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES, WE ARE SO OVER!" She said running away sobbing.

I think I just screwed my chances of ever getting on the cheer team now.

ll Oh snap! Zoey, never lie! You could get Heather's wrath later on in my fanfic. I came up with this idea after I watched the MH movie like 2 years ago when the girl lied and said that Deuce was her boyfriend, so then they broke up, but I just needed to add more drama. Also I probably won't post another chapter until after school at the earliest, so enjoy this Alejandro, Heather, and Zoey tension for now :) ll


	4. Fake Forgivness

Chapter 4

Zoey POV:

"You totally screwed up!" Gwen said.

"I know, I feel awful!" I said.

"Heather and Alejandro have been dating since Jr. High! It's not normal for them to cheat on each other, they'll probably catch on soon," Trent said.

"That really helped my case Trent," I said sarcastically

"Sorry," he said.

Then Heather came up to our table holding a red duffel bag in her hands.

"Heather, I'm so sorry about what happened at cheer, I lied!" I said pleading for forgiveness.

I just came to drop this off to you, you left it at the auditions," she said handing me the bag. My name was sewn into the side, could this mean I made it on the team?

"So I'm on the team?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, practice every Wednesday and Friday, see you there," she said walking away.

I was so confused on what had just happened, how could she forgive me?

"Um what just happened?" I asked

"Heather was being nice, you better treasure that moment forever, it will never happen again!" Gwen said in as much shock as me.

I opened the bag to find a red and white uniform and a note that read 'Meet Me in the locker room once you get this ~Heather'

"I'll be right back," I said heading to the locker room.

When I got in, Heather was sitting on the bench with her knees to her face silent. I sat next to her and she looked at me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting at cheer, I was just really upset, but I should've seen it coming that he would cheat on me, after all, he was the biggest flirt and he would flirt with every girl when I wasn't looking," she said hugging me.

"It's okay, after all I actually lied, I really wasn't dating him, I just wanted to get on the team," I said wanting to cry myself.

"I forgive you," she said smiling.

Heather's POV:

Of course I was lying to her, I knew she was faking it, he would never cheat on me! I told him to come in at that time because I knew she would come crying to me! I'm still dating him, and I'll make her Junior year miserable here!

ll So I added Heather's POV so you know how it really happened. So now Heather is lying! Looks like nobody in my fanfic can tell the truth, except for Gwen, always treasure Heather being nice to you, it may never happen again. So enjoy this chapter that took me about 10 minutes to type ll


	5. Freaky Tuesday

Chapter 5

Zoey's POV:

It was Tuesday and so far cheer was really fun. Except for the fact that Heather accidentally dropped me and I broke my leg! My cast was red to show team spirit at the games. I would be in charge of making the pom pom's for this weekends competition against the other High Schools in the area.

"How are the pom pom's coming along?" Gwen asked me.

"Good, I hate having a broken leg!" I said.

"So Heather dropped you?" Mike asked.

"Yea, it hurt like crazy!" I exclaimed.

After we talked for a while, the bell rung and I got a ride home from my mom.

"How's your leg Zoey?" she asked.

"It still hurts but it's getting better," I said.

"Rest your leg when we get home," she said.

Once we got home, I decided to take a nap, I was exhausted!

I dreamed about walking into school, my leg wasn't broken and I had my hair in a bun. I noticed everyone staring in shock, this must be how Heather feels every day. Then I realized that my hair was raven, just like Heather's! Then I pulled out a mirror and realized that I WAS Heather!

I screamed and woke up. I looked at my clock and it said it was 5:00. I went back to making pom pom's. I already had most of them done, when my phone started to ring, it was Courtney.

"Hello?" I said groggily

"Hey, we're having a movie night at Gwen's house, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," I said.

"Okay see you later, bye," she said hanging up.

I got into a pair of sweats and a baby pink tank top as I went to my mom's car. I started the car and drove to Gwen's house. Tonight was gonna be fun!

ll Okay, Movie night at Gwen's! What's gonna happen next? Sorry can't tell you lol ll


	6. Scary Movie Night

Chapter 6

Zoey's POV:

I got to Gwen's house a few minutes later and I noticed 3 cars parked outside, Courtney's, Trent's, and Carly's. I walked in and everyone greeted me.

"Hey Zoey, we were just about to pick the movie," Gwen said.

"We have Mama, Zombieland, and Evil Dead," Duncan said placing the movies on the ground.

"What's with all the horror movies?" Courtney asked.

"It's scary movie night, last week was comedy night, so it's horror night," Gwen said.

"Evil Dead I guess then," Trent said putting the movie in.

Long story short, we should've picked Zombieland, Courtney screamed so loud she woke the neighbors up, Mike's personality Chester complained through the whole movie, Carly and I sat holding hands, and Gwen and Duncan were even a little freaked out!

"Can we crash at your place?" Courtney asked shaking.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to go home now!" Gwen said turning the movie off. Carly, Mike, and I slept on the couch, while Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Courtney slept on the air mattress.

We talked and told jokes until around 2:00 and everyone went to bed. I however was restless, I couldn't stop thinking about how fast Heather forgave me, it was weird.

"Can't sleep?" Mike asked.

"I'm wide awake!" I said

"I can't sleep either, must just be restless, well, goodnight Zoey," he said falling asleep.

I yawned and said,"Goodnight,"

ll Sorry this chapter is kinda short, my sister told me Evil Dead is really scary so I put it in there. Lol so good night, I typed a lot so I'm super tired! ll


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7

Zoey's POV:

It had been a month since the sleepover at Gwen's house and alot had changed. First, my leg wasn't broken anymore. Also Alejandro and Heather forgave each other and are dating again. Oh and speaking of dates, Gwen and Trent are dating, along with Courtney and Duncan. Carly has a crush on 1 of Duncan's friends, Shadow, and I'm starting to like Mike. Strange, but the two official couples in our group are going to prom, which is in 2 weeks, Carly is going as Shadow's friend, and so far, I'm going to be a 3rd wheel.

It was September 19 and I had woken up at 5:40 to start getting ready. I was so tired that I just put on a random shirt and one of my shorts on and went out the door. I decided to drive today so I could get there faster.

I got to school at 6:00 and first period didn't start for another 2 hours, so I decided to park my car and take a nap until 7:30. I pulled the keys out, un buckled my seat belt, and dozed of into another dream, like the last one, but just a little bit different.

I was strutting down the hallways, but instead of people staring at me, they were staring at me! Let me explain, I was in Heather's body in this dream, and they were staring at the actual me. I got so mad I texted Sierra and Lindsay for back up, I was going to start a fight.

I woke up startled, and I checked my phone, 7:10. I decided just to wake up then and hang out with my friends.

I went to my locker and found a note that said, 'Meet me at the bemch, I have a surprise. ~Mike'

I grabbed my stuff and went to the bench. There I saw Mike kissing someone. Tears started to stream into my eyes. Then I realized who he was kissing, he was kissing Heather!

ll PLOT TWIST! See Zoey, I told you that you would pay sometime in my fanfic! Sorry this is super short, I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, and guess what? I won't type anymore until after school *insert evil face here* I just really want you in suspense! So laters! ll


	8. Prom

Chapter 8

Zoey's POV:

I was still in shock, why would Mike kiss Heather? Now I knew how she felt. II screamed out his name and he looked at me with wide eyes. Then I realized that Mike's hair was slicked back and didn't have a shirt on. That meant Vito was kissing Heather.

I shook Mike and he awoke and turned back into himself.

"What happened Zoey?" he asked concerned.

"You were kissing Heather," I said.

"Oh, stupid Vito always gets in the way!" he said hitting hid head.

We walked around talking about school and prom.

"So, are you going to prom with anyone?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me," he said nervously

"Sure, it'll be really fun!" I said excited.

"Really?! I guess I'll see you then," he said

"Sweet, later Mike!" I said waving

"Yea, later Zoey," he replied.

I mentally cheered in my head, my popularity was spreading around the school like wild fire! Now all I had to do was pick out my dress.

ll Sorry it's super short! I wanted to leave it at this. I'm having a sleepover with my friend, so I can't post then. I'll do prom shopping tomorrow because I have nothing to do ll


	9. Dress Shopping

Chapter 9

Zoey's POV:

"OMG HE ASKED YOU TO PROM?!" Carly said squealing.

"Yea, I'm really excited to go with him," I said blushing.

"I heard you two are nominated for Prom King and Queen!" Courtney said excitedly.

"No couple has ever beaten Alejandro and Heather, you two might be the first!" Gwen said.

"Noway to we stand a chance against the power couple of the school!" I said.

"Who knows? You might be the first to ever beat them at their own game!" Courtney said excited.

"Yea I went as Duncan's friend last year and they beat Lindsay and Tyler!" Carly said.

We walked into Macy's and started on our hunt for dresses. Gwen found a midnight blue long dress that had really thin straps, Carly got a teal short dress with short sleves, Courtney got a purple dress that went to her knees, and I got a short red strapless dress.

"OMG I can't believe prom is TOMORROW!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know, everyone needs to meet at my place for Hair, Nails, and Makeup!" Courtney said.

We payed for our dresses and started to leave the mall. We all drove in Courtney's car to the mall, so we walked to the car.

"Voting for prom king and queen starts tomorrow, try to convince as many people as possible to vote for Zoey and Mike," Carly said.

ll I think this by far is the suckiest chapter I've written ever! It just sucks so hard! I'm skipping to prom so be warned, I'll try to make the chapter as long as possible! ll


	10. At the Prom Part 1

Chapter 10

Zoey's POV:

Tonight was the night, prom! We all met at Courtney's house for prom and as you can guess, we were all extremely excited! We all did each other's hair, makeup, and nails, until it was time to get in our dresses. When I walked out in my dress, everyones mouths fell agape, like hanging chandeliers.

"OMG Zoey, your dress is so pretty!" Carly said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said twirling my hair around my finger, then I heard a knock at the door, it must've been the boys coming to pick us up. Courtney ran to the door and opened it. I was right, all the boys were there holding boxes that had roses in them. We all walked down the stairs with our dresses on and our hair/makeup ready.

"Oooh lets take pictures!" Courtney said pulling her camera out. Mike and I went first. We hugged each other and smiled for the camera. FLASH! After everyone took pictures, we went into Courtney's car and drove to the prom. (Just so you know Courtney's car is pretty big :3) We all talked about how much fun we would have. Finally we pulled up to the school. I opened the door of the car as we approached the Gym. I held Mikes hand as we slowly approached the building. We finally reached the building, then we opened the door.

Music blasted throughout the whole building, teens were dancing everywhere, until something caught my eye, in the middle of the room was Heather. She was wearing a crimson strapless dress, it had sequins everywhere, and it went to her knees. Her raven hair was in a high bun, with thin strands sticking out on each side, slightly curled. She had red lipstick on with black eyeshadow, and mascara. Then next to her was her boyfriend, Alejandro. He was wearing a tux with a red tie. They were hand in hand walking around. Then they kissed.

"Hi Heather!" I yelled waving to her. She glanced at me, and slightly waved back. Then I linked arms with Mike and we walked up to them.

"Hey Zoey!" Heather said smiling.

"Hi, how has your night been?" I asked

"Well, we just got here, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"We also just got here! And with the Prom King and Queen, may the best couple win," I said shaking her hand.

"Yea, may the best couple win," she said smirking.

Heather's POV:

That little red head doesn't know what's gonna hit her! I win Queen every year, and there is no way that I'm making an exception this year, especially to the Red Head Loner and the MPD Geek!

Zoey's POV:

After I shook Heather's hand, we walked away. Then we went on the hunt for Carly, I was her wing woman for the night, and I was going to get her and Shadow together by tonight. Then I saw a chocolate fountain with a bowl of assorted fruits and candy. I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate fountain and took a bite, it was so good! Then I went to grab another strawberry, then I lost my balance, and fell straight into the fountain. The music stopped and everyone stared at me and started to laugh. I was now covered in chocolate, I wanted to cry, then I turned around, to see Heather smirking with her leg sticking out, right where I tripped, then it hit me. She dropped me on purpose, she put me on the team for revenge, and she hated me all along, I just completely screwed up!

ll OH SNAP! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG! This chapter actually took alot of thinking, then it hit me, Zoey had to find out at some point that Heather is a bitch, so why not now?! Next chapter will probably be the last, so be prepared! ll


	11. At the Prom Part 2

Chapter 10 Part 2

Zoey's POV:

I looked at my dress, now completely thrashed from the chocolate. My hair was a sticky mess, I looked and felt awful! I felt my face burn with tears, as I got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as possible. I locked the door and started sobbing. Then I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door to see who it was, it was Carly. I opened the door and quickly shut it once she was in.

"Why did I trust her?!" I asked sobbing.

"It's okay Zoey, she's a witch, she tricked you, I would've fallen for it also," she said grabbing some tissues as she started to clean me up. Luckily, she got everything out of my hair and completely cleaned me up.

"There, good as new," she said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said hugging her.

"No problem," she said hugging me back.

We walked out of the bathroom and went to look for Mike. We finally found him at the punch bowl talking to Shadow.

"Alright, all couples come to the center of the dance floor for the first slow dance of the night!" The DJ said into the microphone as Mike and I walked to the center, along with Alejandro and Heather, Gwen and Trent, Duncan and Courtney, Carly and Shadow, and a bunch of other couples. Then Hero by Enrique Iglesias started to play. I wrapped my arms around Mike and smiled. I looked up at him as he smiled back. I swear my cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Zoey, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," he said nervously.

"Yea Mike?" I asked.

"I really like you, your gorgeous, kind, and the coolest girl I've ever met! I asked you to prom because I wanted to ask you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of course, your the most amazing guy I've ever met! I love you!" I admited.

"Really!" he said surprised.

"Really!" I said smiling.

Then I did something extremely unexpected, I kissed him. It felt like a million fireworks went off in our heads. I wrapped my arms around his neck, then we stopped. I started to blush and I hugged him.

The night was almost over, until the moment of truth came, the announcement of prom king and queen. I held Mike's hand and I could tell we were both nervous.

"Can we have the two nominee couples up on stage?" the DJ asked.

Mike and I walked up onto the stage, while Alejandro and Heather did the same. I gave Heather a death glare, while she just smiled and acted like nothing ever happened.

"The Jr. Year Prom King and Queen are, MIKE AND ZOEY!" the DJ announced making just about everyone cheer because there wasn't a repeated winner, we broke the record. I hugged Mike and we cheered. I looked at Heather, ands as you could guess, she was pretty pissed off. She stomped her foot and stormed off the stage, I had finally beaten her, I won!

ll I've decided to make an epilogue, it's going to be in the future, like 7-8 years in the future :) it may be the same length as a normal chapter, it all depends on my laziness level ll


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Zoey's POV:

"Hey mom, what is this?" my 5 year old daughter Sally asked holding a book in her hand.

"Let me see," I said walking up to her, she was holding a scrapbook my group of friends made at the end of our Senior year before we went to college.I opened the book and I saw the first page we all decorated, it had a picture of all of us from the first time we met Jr Year to a picture of us all at graduation.

I put her on my lap as we looked at the book together, then someone came into the room.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Mike asked sitting next to us. We had gotten married 2 years after High School.

"The photo album you, me, Carly, Shadow, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan made," I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we have Carly and Shadow's wedding to go to, I was chosen to be the best man and your the maid of honor, she also said she wants Sally to be the flower girl," he said handing me an envelope.

I opened it to find a picture of Carly and Shadow and below it said everyone's role in the wedding. Courtney, Gwen, and her sister Terissa were the bridesmaids, I was the maid of honor, Mike was the best man, and her 2 year old son, Nico, wouldn't be in the wedding because she thought he wasn't mature enough yet.

For the rest of the day, we looked at the scrap book that we made, until we found 4 pages for wedding days, we had my wedding, Carly was the maid of honor, Trent was the best man, Courtney, Gwen, and my 18 year old sister, Paige were bridesmaids, and we chose not to have a flower girl. The we found the page for Duncan and Courtney's wedding, Gwen was the maid of honor, Shadow was the best man, and Carly and I were the only bridesmaids. Finally we came across 2 blank pages, one for Carly and Shadow and another for Gwen and Trent. Gwen and Trent's wedding is this summer, while we still had to wait for Shadow and Carly's wedding.

Finally at the end, I found a page that we all signed. Courtney wrote 'You're like my sister, hope we are friends forever', Duncan wrote 'I'll miss laughing and goofing off every day with you' Gwen wrote 'I'll miss you so much, see you on the other side' Trent wrote 'Can't wait to get together again' Shadow wrote 'See you again someday' Carly wrote 'You've been my best friend for ever, I'll miss hanging out with you every day' and Mike and I agreed not to sign each others books. Then I closed the book and put it on the book shelf.

"I love you mommy," Sally said hugging me.

"I love you too," Mike and I said both hugging her.

ll Wow, that story took me a while! But I finally finished it :) and it was so worth it! I'd like to thank everyone who R&R this story, Miss Kookies for always reviewing each chapter, and finally everyone else, I couldn't do it without you all reading this story :) ll


End file.
